Chao Island (game)
[There is no proof that this game exists so if you cannot find it the reason is because this article talks about a non-existent game. If you are looking for the website dubbed "Chao Island" which gives detailed information about Chao and their games, properties, mechanics, etc., then please visit http://chao.hippotank.com/] article give no useful information about Chao at all. Chao Island is a game for the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360 starring various Sonic chracters stranded on an island full of Chao. Story Tails is taking Sonic and their friends on a vacation. However, Dr. Eggman sabotaged the aeroplane's navigation system. Instead of landing at their vacation spot, they found themselves on an island inhabited only by Chao. With the help of the Chao, Sonic and friends manage to build themselves a new form of transport to escape the island. Playable Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Chaos (Secret) *Mario (Secret) (Wii only) *Sackboy (Secret) (PS3 only) *Master Chief (Secret) (XBOX 360 only) NPCs *Cream the Rabbit Gameplay Chao Types *Baby Chao *Chao **Neutral Chao ***Neutral Swimming Chao ***Neutral Flying Chao ***Neutral Running Chao ***Neutral Power Chao ***Neutral Standard Chao **Hero Chao ***Hero Swimming Chao ***Hero Flying Chao ***Hero Running Chao ***Hero Power Chao ***Hero Standard Chao **Dark Chao ***Dark Swimming Chao ***Dark Flying Chao ***Dark Running Chao ***Dark Power Chao ***Dark Standard Chao **Chaos Chao ***Light Chao ***Angel Chao ***Devil Chao Perfect Chao A Perfect Chao is created when you have a Chao of any type and colour that has evolved twice with a certain stat their highest, and that stat is 999 (for example, a Hero/Run/Run with a Running stat at 999). It also works, and with different results, if the Chao is a Chaos Chao. For each different type of Perfect Chao you have, you gain a new Escape item. You can also obtain the Ultimate Chao, which is a Light Chao with 999 in every single stat. This Ultimate Chao, once gained, will unlock the Ultima Garden which contains three eggs that hatch into a Light Chao, an Angel Chao and a Devil Chao, each with 999 in each of their stats. The Ultima Garden also contains a lot of items that can only be found there. The only character usable in that garden is Chaos. Stats * * * * * * * Items Stat Raising These items can be given to the Chao to raise their stats. *''In progress'' Chao Clothing These items can be given to a Chao for them to dress up in, and they also affect the growth speed of certain stats. Hats *Pumpkin *Skull *Egg Shell *Apple *Cardboard Box *Pan *Can *Paper Bag *Tree *Bucket *Flower Pot *Watermelon *Wool Hat Furniture These items can be placed in the Chao Gardens, and affect the stat growth of the Chao in that garden. *''In progress'' Garden Editing These items are like furniture except once you get one you have an infinite amount to place within each garden. *Paint **Red **Blue **Yellow **White **Black *Grass **Green **Yellow **Brown *Dirt **Light Brown **Dark Brown **Black Toys These items can be played with by Chao for interesting effects. They only slightly raise a Chao's stats, but can be used multiple times. *''In progress'' Escape These items must be collected by the player throughout the game, in order to build a method of transport to escape. Chao can also collect them once you get a Perfect Chao (explained above). *''In progress'' Gardens Each character has their own garden, which can be customized a lot by use of Furniture and Garden Editing items. *''In progress'' Category:Fan Games